


Girl Meets Privilege

by Monica_Rambeau



Series: GMW Season 3.5 [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: But they did in the real show too, Coming Out, Episode: s03e22, Established Relationship, Everybody cries in all my fics, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Minor Angst, Rilaya, So whatevs, gmw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Rambeau/pseuds/Monica_Rambeau
Summary: Next, on an all-new Girl Meets World:Riley and Maya are finally dating! No one seems to think it's a big deal... until someone does!(or: My attempt at mimicking the tone and pacing of a GMW episode. Success???)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from Girl Meets Between the Lines. CONTINUITY!
> 
> So, this is my idea for what episode 22 of season 3 could have been and, in accordance with that, I tried to write this fic as if it were a real episode. How did it go? Read on and let's find out together!

Riley and Maya greeted the new day at Abigail Adams High School as they so often did; hands clasped together, Riley grinning, Maya grimacing.

“What a GREAT day! Everything even smelled better on the way to school!” Riley swooned.

“Nope, pretty much still smelled like New York.” Maya did not.

“Even these halls smell fresh and new today!”

“Nope, still B.O. and apathy.”

“And do you know why, Peaches?”

“Hormones and too much TV?”

As it always did, cynicism seemed to splash off of Riley Matthews like a wave over rocks.

“It’s because this is our first day back to school…” She held both of Maya’s hands close, “… as a couple!”

Even the ball of irony that sat in Maya Hunter’s chest was helpless against such earnest, loving enthusiasm. It was one of the thousand reasons she loved the girl staring into her eyes.

“Y’know… I think I’m startin’ to smell it too, honey.”

Riley beamed. “And do you know what the best part of being here together is?”

Maya, her eyes dreamily fixed on Rileys’, leaned in close. “I think I can guess…”

“It’s how shocked and excited everyone is going to be!”

Maya’s face dropped. 

“Oh, hey, back to Funktown.”

Riley pulled Maya to the door of their history class.

“Ok, now when we go in and announce our new relationship, brace yourself for the uproar.”

“Riles, nobody’s gonna make a big deal out of us.”

Riley gasped, offended.

“Um, the greatest friends in the history of the American public school system discovering their eternal love for each other? I think it’s gonna be a pretty big deal, Maya. I bet Yogi feints!” She marched through the door. Maya nodded, resigned, and followed.

“ATTENTION, CLASSMATES!” Riley yelled upon entering. The rest of their history class was already in their seats, chatting and waiting for Mr. Matthews to arrive. “I HAVE A STARTLING, UNBELIEVABLE ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM RIOTING UPON HEARING THIS INCREDIBLE NEWS!”

The class watched her as she breathed deeply, steeling herself. Maya stood beside her, hands in her pockets.

“I, RILEY MATTHEWS, AND SHE, MAYA HUNTER…” Riley grabbed Maya by the shoulders.

“How ya doin’?” she offered, waving slightly.

“ARE IN… LOVE!”

Nothing.

Zero reaction.

Silence.

An awkward moment passed before Zay rose reverently from his seat.

“Um, actually, classmates… I have a similarly shocking announcement to make…” He mimicked Riley’s deep breath.

“I’m black.”

The class erupted in a deafening gasp. In the front row a thump was heard as a student fell from their chair onto the floor.

“Et tu, Yogi?” Riley sneered.

Farkle smiled at his friends. “Riley, you know how happy we are for you two, and how proud we are of you… it’s just hard to muster up a lot of enthusiasm for something that was so obvious.”

“So, what,” Riley huffed, “Nobody’s surprised?”

“Since the beginning of the school year,” Smackle offered, “you two have professed your love to each other 791 times in this classroom alone.”

“Regular best friends don’t do that?”

The entire class shook their heads.

Riley turned to Maya as they moved to their seats. “Boy, we really should have figured this out sooner.”

At that moment Cory entered, setting his briefcase on his desk.

“Ok, class. Time for todays’ lesson.”

Maya stood up. “I ALSO HAVE A SHOCKING ANNOUNCEMENT! I’M PROBABLY GOING TO SLEEP THROUGH IT!”

Another loud gasp from the class, another thump in the corner.

Maya pointed to the source of the thump. 

“Good lookin’ out, Yog’s.”

 

(Cue Intro)

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Matthews walked through his class, hands waving as he lectured.

“Throughout human history, civilizations have always had strong reactions to the new and the different.”

“Unless it’s two of their classmates finding true love,” Riley scoffed. “Then it’s just crickets.” 

The entire class seemed to roll their eyes as one.

“Ok, I missed something…” Cory posited. 

Maya spoke up. “Lady Riley here wanted a bigger deal made about our new relationship.”

“It IS a big deal! We’ve recognized a new level to our love and our own sexuality! Is it wrong to want a little bit more of a reaction to something that monumental?”

Cory shrugged. “What do you guys think? Riley and Maya have discovered something new and different about themselves. Should we be making a big deal out of it?”

Lucas raised his hand. “Well, haven’t large events like Pride parades and demonstrations had a positive impact on the world? Maybe making a big deal can be a good thing.”

Riley waved to her recent ex. “Thank you, Lucas! Celebrating the things that make us different is how progress is made. So would it KILL YOU ALL TO GASP, HUH?”

Maya patted her girlfriend’s head. “I’m dating her. On purpose.”

Cory chuckled. “Ok, so that’s one perspective. Anyone else?”

Zay raised his hand. “Yeah, remember my shocking announcement from earlier?” The class began to gasp again. “Enough, we get the gag!” They stopped. “Growing up in Texas, looking how I do… It wasn’t always the smartest idea to draw attention to yourself. Because sometimes…“ He looked down for a moment. “Sometimes people DO make a big deal about it.”

Riley and Maya looked at Zay, then to each other. Lucas lowered his head a little, seeming ashamed.

“So that’s your assignment. We all have things about us that make us unique, that make us different from our neighbors, our friends. Should these differences be a big deal?”

 

\---

 

That afternoon, the gang sat around the center table of Topanga’s bakery, as they always did. Riley and Maya cuddled on the center couch while Smarkle sat under the window. Zay and Lucas leaned in from two stools near the counter.

“Hey,” Riley said, “Do you remember when we sat here, right after Farkle and Smackle got together? I asked if any of us were normal, and if any of us wanted to be.” The group nodded. “I guess I still feel that way. I think the things that make us unique are worth celebrating.”

“Yeah,” Zay said, “But you can understand how being different isn’t always a fun thing, right?”

“I know that. But, I mean… Wouldn’t it be better if we could just be open and excited about who we are?”

Smackle looked up. “It would be, Riley. But we live in the real world, and history has shown that people in general don’t react well to those with different appearances, beliefs or… challenges.” Farkle put his arm around her.

“Riles,” Maya put her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, “I’m just as excited as you are about us, but you have to be ready for the fact that some people aren’t going to like seeing two girls together.”

Zay raised his hand. “I’ll be honest, I’ve never minded it.”

Riley smiled. “I’m not as naïve as I used to be, Maya. I know that this won’t always be easy. It’s just…” She stared into her soulmate’s eyes, “I’m so proud that I get to call you my girlfriend now. I guess, to me… that’s worth any obstacle.”

The group collectively smiled at the two, while Maya, on the verge of tears, moved to kiss Riley.

“Oh, sweetie. I love you so much…”

At that instant, Katy Hunter entered the bakery.

“… SMOOTHIE!” Maya yelled, shoving Riley aside and embracing her drink. “God, could you BE any more sweet and delicious?”

Katy smiled behind them. “Hey guys! How’s the homework coming?”

Maya spoke up quickly, cutting off any of her friend’s confused expressions.

“So great, mom! Just me and my friends, all pals… just… pallin’ it up! With our delicious smoothies, that we love!”

Katy, a bit confused herself, raised an eyebrow. “Oookay. Well, I’d better get ready for work… Lemme know if you need any refills.”

Once she was gone Maya sat sipping slowly on her straw as five people looked at her like she was crazy.

“Uh,” Lucas was the first to speak. “What was that?”

“Nothing…” Maya cooed. “I’m just… very concerned about staying hydrated.”

Everyone seemed completely bewildered… except for Riley, who stared at Maya with a wounded shock.

“Maya…” she said as the blonde looked up. “You haven’t told your mom about us.”


	3. Chapter 3

The shamed look on Maya’s face confirmed Riley’s accusation.

“Peaches…” The name, usually so sweet, seemed drenched in betrayal.

The other four looked at each other. 

“Hu-huh? What’s that?” Zay suddenly hollered in the direction of the entrance. “You need my help? Oh, guys, I better go see what he needs.” 

“Who?” Lucas asked as Zay rose. 

“Um, it’s… Lucas.”

“But I’m right he—“

“What’s that, Lucas?” Farkle yelled. “You need all of us outside? Guys, we better hurry, he sounds hurt!”

With that, the four friends bolted out of the bakery, leaving only Riley and Maya.

“Riles, I... It’s only been a few days. I’m going to tell her, I just…”

Riley hung her head low. 

“Are you… embarrassed about me?”

Maya’s tone became more stern, but no less loving.

“Stop it. You know that’s not what it is.”

“Well then, why—“

“Because I’m scared of what she’ll say.” She blurted it out as fast as she could.

“Maya, your mom loves you. Do you really think she’d—“

“I don’t know, Riles. My mom’s… an old fashioned southern gal. You ever notice how often she talks about God and his blessings? Sometimes… sometimes people who talk like that have certain feelings about people like us.”

Riley couldn’t do anything but hug her. 

“Maya, I know how hard it’s been to make things better with your mom. I’ve been with you the entire way.” She pulled back to look her in the eyes. “But they are better. You’re with each other now, you said so at her wedding! Doesn’t she deserve a chance to be happy for you? For us?”

Maya tightened her lips, thinking.

 

\----

 

Outside the bakery, Lucas, Zay, Smackle and Farkle sat waiting.

“Boy,” Lucas said, “I would not want to be Maya right now.”

The others gave him a sideways glance.

“You know what I mean!”

“Having to hide who you’re dating because you’re afraid…” Farkle seemed to be thinking out loud. “I can’t imagine how hard that would be.”

“I can.” Everyone turned toward Zay at his comment.

He smiled his easy smile, keeping his relaxed demeanor as he spoke.

“Lucas, you remember that girl Michelle, back in Texas? I dated her for a few weeks before I got all hung up on Vanessa?”

“Oh yeah. You never told me what happened with her.”

“Well, everything was going great. We really liked each other. We liked each other so much that she invited me over to meet her parents…” 

The others’ faces seemed to stretch as they deduced where the story was going.

“Let’s just say that they weren’t thrilled to see a boy like me galloping up to their front door.” He paused for a moment. “At first I thought it was because I rode a horse across their lawn, but ah… They made it pretty clear exactly what their problem was.”

Lucas put his hand on his friend’s back.

“You never told me about that.”

Zay looked up, smiling.

“Not something that’s a lot of fun to talk about, y’know?”

They sat in silence for a moment. Zay broke the quiet contemplation.

“So, how about you, Smacks? Did you ever get any trouble from the families of the guys you dated?”

At the last word Smackle began laughing hysterically. When she realized she was alone in this, she leaned over to Farkle.

“That wasn’t a joke?” Farkle shook his head.

“Oh, well… I mean, dating wasn’t really something that I... My manifestation of Asperger’s Syndrome made it very difficult to penetrate social groups or connect with… most anyone, really. It was always like the other children were speaking a different language, and whenever I did try to engage, well… It didn’t go very well. I got used to being alone, and I accepted that it was my lot in life…”

She smiled and grasped Farkles’ hand.

“Until I met this brainiac. And then, through him, all of you... the first people to really accept me.”

Smackle was beaming at her friends, and they all smiled back just as warmly.

 

\----

 

“You’re right, Riley. I love you, and I’m proud of what we have. I don’t want to hide it from my mother.” 

Riley smiled at her, amazed as always by her strength.

“I’m right here with you.”

“I know,” she grinned. “It’d be nice to have another hitter in my corner, though, y’know?”

As if on cue, Shawn walked into the bakery. 

“Perfect!” Riley exclaimed. “If there’s one person who will be there for you no matter what, it’s Uncle Shawn.”

Maya nodded, her confidence swelling.

“Yeah… you’re right! I can do this.”

“You can do anything.”

“You next to me?”

“Forever.”

“Then yeah, I can.”

Maya rose, still holding Riley’s hand. They walked over to where her parents stood, laughing together by the counter.

“Hey, kiddos!” Shawn smiled at the two of them. 

“Hi Mom. Hi Dad.”

Shawn leaned in to Katy. “So, when is hearing her call me that gonna stop feeling amazing?”

Katy laughed. “If it ever does, I’ll let you know.”

Maya smiled as Riley hugged her arm. This might actually be easy.

“I, um… We, Riley and I… We have something to tell you.”

The Hunters could tell that the topic was important. They composed themselves and sat at the counter facing the girls.

“Ok,” Katy said, warmly. “We’re all ears.”

Maya looked into Riley’s eyes one more time. She was worth any obstacle.

“Guys, Riley and I are together.”

Her parents shrugged.

“Yeah, we can see that.”

“When are you not?”

Maya breathed out.

“No, Mom. Dad.” She turned again and held Riley tighter. “We’re  _together_.”

The wave of understanding washed over them, and when it had covered Shawn he stood up and walked to them. His eyes weren’t wide with surprise but firm and focused as he hugged the two girls tightly. 

“I am so proud of you two,” he said, his head between the two of theirs. Maya let a joyful laugh escape her lips, relief bucking out as she began to cry. Riley smiled, but was unsurprised.

She was surprised, however, when Shawn suddenly bolted back, still holding them but now with dinner plates for eyes. 

“Oh my god! Do you know what this means?”

The girls searched his face, puzzled.

“If you guys get married… Cory and I will be related!”

The three of them laughed the easy laugh of family as Shawn turned back to Katy. “I mean, yeah, only legally, but what do you call that? Brother-Fathers-in-Law? Super Unc-“

His reverie, and Maya’s, were stopped dead when they saw Katy’s face. Tears streamed down her cheeks as a shaking hand tried to cover her mouth, twisted by sobs. These were not happy tears.

“Katy…” Shawn said, confused.

“Mom?” Maya asked, carefully.

Katy couldn’t speak. She could only shake her head.

“Mommy?” This time less carefully.

Her mother was finally able to meet her child’s eyes, and the sorrow in them was as easy to read as the name on her apron.

Maya couldn’t stand any more. She turned and ran out of the bakery as fast as she could, bolting past her friends outside. Riley turned to follow her, sparing only a lingering glower at Katy. 

She’d thought Maya’s mother was done letting her down.

When she got outside the others looked to her for answers. Lucas didn’t need to say a word to convey his offer to help, any way he could. Riley only nodded, assuring him that she was on the job. She turned after Maya, laying a comforting hand on Farkles’ arm as she passed.

Maya had a head start… but Riley knew exactly where she would go.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Maya!” Riley called to her girlfriend before she even entered her room, so sure was she that she’d find Maya in the bay window. But when she entered the window was empty. 

Distraught, Riley took a moment to sit in their favorite spot. Her spot with Maya.

“Oh Peaches… where are you?”

“I’m here, Riley.”

Riley jumped up, terrified. She looked around the room, her eyes wide and wild.

“Oh my gosh, Maya! Are... are you a ghost?”

“Hey genius, turn around.”

Riley did, only to see Maya curled up on the floor of her closet.

“Seriously?”

Maya shrugged as she stood up. “It seemed appropriate.”

“It’s a little on the nose,” Riley joked as she took her tear-stained girlfriend into her arms, leading her to their safe spot.

“I am so sorry that I pushed you, Maya. I had no idea that—“

“It’s ok, Riles.” Maya sniffed, but it seemed that she’d cried all the tears she had. “I’m glad I told her, and I’m glad you were there with me.”

“I just can’t believe that she would react that way.”

Maya tilted her head. “Honey… this is the kind of ‘big deal’ that a lot of people get when they come out. It’s not always a polite gasp and a feinting Yogi.”

Riley looked down, shaking her head. “I should never have wanted a big deal. I just…” She laid her hand on Maya’s cheek. “You and I... this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I wanted us to be able to celebrate that with the world.”

Maya smiled her lovesick smile at the only goofball in the universe for her.

“Me too, sweetie. And we will.” She sighed heavily. “It’s just, my mom and me... it was so rough for so long, and we finally had the perfect family we always dreamed about. We worked so hard to come back together, and now…” 

The tears had just started to roll down her cheek again when Katy burst into the room.

“Maya!” she said as she stepped toward her daughter, only to be met by 115 pounds of very angry girlfriend.

“No. You don’t get to hurt her any more.” Katy Grace Hunter, in that moment, became the first person on Earth to face this level of an angry Riley. She was… affected by it.

“It’s ok, Riles.” Maya stood, guiding Riley next to her.

“Mom. I’m in love with Riley, and she loves me. We’ve never been happier in our lives and we’re not going to let anyone take that away from us. I’m sorry if that disappoints you…”

“Disappoints me?” Katy finally spoke, a horrified tone to her voice. She walked to her daughter.

“Maya, you have never disappointed me for one second your entire life!”

The girls didn’t know how to react to that. They’d been preparing for a very different conversation.

“But… in the bakery, you…”

Katy sat down beside Maya. 

“I am so sorry, baby girl. I can’t imagine what you must have thought, but I… I was scared. That was fear, down there.”

Maya and Riley looked at each other.

“Scared of what?”

Katy was crying now, too. 

“This world… I grew up in a house full of Clutterbuckets, and we were not the most... progressive clan in the world. The things my father would say... I know first hand that this world… well, it’s not always kind to people who are different. You… “ She brushed her daughter’s cheek. “You've already suffered so much, struggled because of m—I didn’t want you to have to struggle any more.”

It was Riley who put the first hand on Katy to comfort her. 

“Well… whatever happens, we’re going to face it together. With each other, with our friends, and… our family.”

Katy smiled through her tears at the girl who made her baby so happy.

“So…” Maya dared to hope again. “You’re not mad that I’m with Riley?”

Katy laughed. 

“Mad? Girls… you’ve got something that it took me 35 years and two marriages to find.” She grabbed their hands. 

“Don’t you ever let go.”

Maya smiled, wide and free, hugging her mother and her girlfriend. 

“We won’t.”

 

\-----

 

The next day in history, six friends stood at the front of the class.

"Should out differences be a big deal?" Zay began, repeating the assigned question. "Well, not all of us get to choose that. For some people out there, the things that make us different are the first, or only, things that they notice."

Smackle stepped forward, next to Zay, holding a blue book on etiquette.

"But that doesn't mean that we have to hide from our differences. Even the things about us that we struggle with, the differences that make life challenging..." She looked at her friends. "... can be the things that make us who we are. That make us wonderful."

She and Zay smiled at each other, stepping back. Lucas and Farkle stepped forward.

"Everyone has things about them that make them different from others," Farkle began.

"But for some people,” Lucas continued, “those differences make life easier. For some, they make it much harder."

"That's why it's so important to do everything you can to try and understand the struggles of the people you care about... and to recognize when you may have privileges that not everyone gets."

Lucas nodded. "We need to be there for each other, just like always. And even if we can never truly understand what it's like to live as someone else... we can never stop trying to."

They stepped back, allowing the girls to the front, their arms linked as always.

"A new relationship. A new understanding of yourself. A new adventure ahead of you. These are all great things to celebrate," Riley started.

"But the real privilege," Maya said, warmly, "is having friends and family who see something different as no big deal at all."

The girls smiled lovingly at their friends before turning to Riley's proud father.

"So that's what we'll work toward," Riley said, standing tall. "A world where no one has to be afraid of celebrating what makes us all different. That's a privilege that everyone deserves."

 

(Paper airplane transition)


	5. Chapter 5

Another quiet evening found our girls sitting together in the bay window. Maya's head rested perfectly on Riley's shoulder.

"Y'know what's funny, Peaches?"

"What's that, pumpkin?" Maya asked with a smile of absolute contentment.

"A week ago we thought that I was going to have to move to another country, and we were still just best friends. Now, we're in love, we're girlfriends, we're out to everyone in our lives and I'm not going anywhere."

Maya nodded. "Yup, I'ma call it an improvement."

"But... it doesn't really feel like anything’s changed. I mean, we're still cuddling in the bay window, just like always."

Maya raised her head, thoughtfully.

"Well, I can think of one thing that's changed..."

"What?" Riley asked, innocently.

At that set up, Maya leaned up and kissed her girlfriend softly, lingering for just a moment.

"Oh..." Riley said, dreamily. "Change is good."

Maya grinned ear to ear as she moved in for another kiss when the door swung open to reveal Topanga. The girls startled apart.

"Ma!" Riley exclaimed.

"Not-my-Ma!" Maya echoed.

Katy appeared in the doorway as well.

"Ma!" Maya said, pleasantly surprised.

"Not-my-Ma!" Riley echoed.

The mothers smiled and joined their daughters in the bay window.

"Now that everyone is up to date on everything," Topanga began, "we wanted to clear a few things up."

"You two," Katy continued, "have made such a bold and brave choice to follow your feelings and be true to yourselves..."

"And despite the challenges, you have been moving forward with courage, wisdom and love." Topanga stroked Maya's hair while Katy hugged Riley.

"We see you two, and we want you to know that there have never been two prouder mothers..."

The girls began to tear up.

"And that we are always, always, here with you. No matter what."

They all stayed there, smiling with soft tears, until the mothers sprang up, turning to face their daughters.

"Ok!" Topanga barked, "Enough of that. Time to lay down the new ground rules."

"As in," Katy interjected, "you will be very grounded if you break them."

Riley and Maya were trying to catch up from the emotional whiplash.

"Rule the first:" Topanga raised a finger. "When you two are in a bedroom together, the door stays wide open at all times."

"What?!" Riley shouted.

"C'mon!" Maya added.

"Rule the second: Same bed sleepovers are suspended indefinitely. Any alternate form of sleepover must be pre-approved by both sets of parents at least two days in advance and involve two separate rooms for sleeping."

"Injustice!" Maya yelled.

"I want my lawyer!" Riley ordered.

"I am your lawyer," Topanga countered, calmly.

"Then I want someone to say a different thing than what you said!"

Topanga crossed her arms.

"Would you prefer that I sent your father in here to chase Maya out of the window?"

Maya smiled a sinister smile, narrowing her eyes.

"You think he could?" 

The mothers looked at each other, shrugging.

"The point is valid, but the ruling stands." And with that they left, making sure to open the door as wide as possible on their way out.

After a moment to recover, Riley's head made its way onto Maya's shoulder.

"Ok," she said, "I guess some things are changing after all."

Maya nodded.

"Yes... but this never will."

She didn't have to look down at her girlfriend to feel her smile.

 

(Michael Jacobs music)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are always appreciated and encouraged!
> 
> Tune in next week as an innocent prank threatens the stability of two relationships, and a mystery that no one was wondering about is solved!


End file.
